


Didn't Know You Were There

by SenseNyghtlei (Nyghtlei17)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtlei17/pseuds/SenseNyghtlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang's alone.  Kala accidentally visits but doesn't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know You Were There

The water was too hot but he was much too tired to be bothered with turning it down. His skin would be red when he got out but it didn’t matter. He preferred the lukewarm water of the pool he frequented, he loved to be submerged. The water cascaded over his body, hitting his muscles and relaxing him, as much as he could relax. Wolfgang had gone to visit Felix today. About the same, the doctors had said. Barely any improvement in his health but, no decline. There was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, What if he never wakes up? He shook the thought away. No, Felix was strong, stronger than he was. He would find his way soon.

He let his thoughts drift while he stood under the water. Thoughts of Kala barged their way in. Specifically her wedding. He knew she’d married Rajan finally. Lito had told him, and Nomi, and Riley. They’d all come to him, asking him to change his mind. He didn’t, she had to marry him. That was the only way she’d be safe. He missed her. The scent of spices from her father’s restaurant wafting up the stairs to her room. Her wild, dark curls, how they never truly stayed in place. And her panties, they’d barely covered all of her ass.

In one motion he cleared away a small part of the steam clouding the glass door. Of course he was alone, as alone as he could be with seven other minds connected with his. Thoughts of Kala came back to him, this time he welcomed them. He wondered about her wedding, mostly her night with Rajan. Had he undressed her? Had he slid her clothes off her shoulders, nipped at her earlobes, felt every curve and contour of her back?

Those thoughts made him angry. It’s better this way… isn’t it?

* * *

 

Kala had the blow dryer in one hand and a brush in the other. Rajan was out with friends for the evening. He’d offered to take her out, anywhere she’d like. Truthfully she desired some alone time. She hated to be alone, she hated the silence but now, it was welcomed. She flicked the dryer off when she heard running water. Had she left the shower on?

When she turned to check, it was no longer her shower. She knew exactly where she was. It’d been awhile since she’d been here but she could never forget the scent of black coffee, cigarettes, and drying paint. She considered calling out to him but her voice caught when she noticed what he was doing. Eyes went wide and a hand clapped over her mouth.

The top of his blond head was pressed against the warm glass. He braced himself with his left hand and an eager right wrapped around his cock. Long strokes, his wrist twisted at the base and again as he reached his tip, a thumb rubbing just under the head. Water trickled down his sac, down his thighs. Knees bent and his left hand began to slide down the door. His hot breath fogged a clear spot on the door. “Kala,” he groaned as one of his feet slid.

She watched, unashamed, hot, eager to be in there with him. When her name escaped him she grasped her brush with both hands and pressed her thighs together. Why stop him? She thought, he’d continue even if he saw me.

Maybe it was the pleasure of knowing he was thinking of her or maybe it was feeling what he was feeling that made her force her hands on the sink. She leaned and through hazy slits, watched him fuck himself.

He thrust into his hand and moaned. His pleasure echoed in her own body, her panties soaking it up. She crossed her legs and whimpered through tight pressed lips.

* * *

 

Wolfgang twitched, lips separating a bit when he noticed Kala watching him. Sweet and beautiful, she leaned against the porcelain to steady herself. He heard her moans in his head, he knew just what this was doing to her, and he continued. He pressed his cheek to the glass, his brow creased as his shaft flexed in his palm. Their eyes met as he came on the shower door. Her brown eyes fluttered shut as she gripped the edge of the sink. He laughed to himself. Rajan couldn’t do this. Sure, he could kiss her in the morning and hold her when she cries but he couldn’t give her pleasure without a single touch. The last of his cum dripped down the shower and before she left he’d turned the water off.

“Sorry,” he half smiled as he dried his head. “Didn’t know you were there.”

Clearly still shaken she sighed, “I’m always here.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sense8 fic! I hope to do more. Comments are welcome!


End file.
